This project involves computer based mathematical analysis pattern recognition, and image processing in support diagnostic activities in the Nuclear Medicine Department of the Clinical Center and collaborating Institutes. Applications include computerized ECG-gated radionuclide angiocardiography and myocardial perfusion scintigraphy, renal dynamics, and pulmonary ventilation-perfusion relationships.